1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connectors, more particularly, it relates to a coupling assembly for conductive connection with a ground piece and a plurality of metallic pins via an adapter circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional coupling assembly generally comprises a casing, a plurality of metallic pins, and a ground piece, wherein the metallic pins and the ground piece are usually disposed at a top or front end of the coupling assembly individually, hence, the metallic pins and the ground piece are connected .with an external circuit board either by soldering respectively or via a relay circuit. However, such a coupling assembly is found defective in the following:
1. As the metallic pins are formed directly in lack of support, alignment can be hardly controlled to result in poor soldering.
2. Poor contact of the relay circuit will happen over time.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a coupling assembly that interconnects a ground piece and a plurality of metallic pins to an adapter circuit board, which is further provided with a plurality of outward connecting pins thereunder for conductively joining to an external circuit board.
In order to realize abovesaid object, a coupling assembly of this invention mainly contains a plastic housing including an adapter circuit board having a ground piece and a plurality of conductive pins disposed therein and a plurality of outward connecting pins disposed thereunder for conductivity joining to an external circuit board.